bbofandomcom-20200214-history
Secret Revealed
Plot Melanie is walking through downtown Charlotte, holding some shopping bags. She walks passed a street and sees Bryce run around a corner. She turns to look. A large metalic humanoid alien, with an orange head with spikes on his chin, drops down off a building into the street. The citizens scream and run. Melanie backs away. Alien: Where is the human with the watch?(no one answers) Noboody knows, huh? Well that's just- A huge green flash covers the street and Everglade stands in front of the alien. Alien: Oh, I found you. Everglade: Don't get excited.(punches the alien sending him flying into a building) Everyone, get out of here! Go, run! The alien gets up and shakes his head. Alien: That one hurt, but not as much as this!(charges at Everglade and punches at him) Everglade catches the punch and throws the alien back. Everglade launches a stream of fire at him. Alien:(the fire blazing around him) Ha! I'm a Detrovite. You'll need a different tactic. Everglade/Big Chill:(smirks)(hits the Infinity symbol)(transform) Big Chill! Theme Song Big Chill fires a freeze ray at the alien, frezzing him solid. Big Chill: '''Do you like that? '''Alien: Ha ha. I can't believe I, Vulkanus, got so easily tricked by myself. Big Chill: Yeah, you kinda made it easy. Vulkanus: What now? Big Chill: Umm... The Infinity symbol appearances and glows yellow. A yellow beam shoot from the symbol and hits Vulaknus. Vulkanus is sucked into a yellow portal. Big Chill: Um.... okay then I'm just gonna go home now.(revert)(walks away) Melanie: Bryce, is a super hero? End Scene Bryce walks inside his apartment, Melanie waiting for him. She has a worried look on her face, and her arms are crossed. Bryce:(confused) Uh, hi, Mom. Melanie:(worried) Where were you? Bryce: I was out with my- Melanie: Don't say you were with your friends because I know you weren't. Now, where were you? Bryce: You saw me. Didn't you?(Melanie nods) I know what you're thinking, but I can handle myself. I took on three bounty hunters two weeks ago. And I'm learning, I haven't used all of the aliens I have available. Look, I know that you want me to stop, and want me to take this off(holds up wrist) but it doesn't. I've tried, many times. So I just want to say that I'm going to keep fighting because this isn't coming off, so I'm stuck with it. Melanie:(hugs Bryce) Okay, I trust you. End Scene Shocksquatch gets punched across the screen. He gets up on one knee. Shocksquatch:(rubbing his head) Oh, that hurt.(looks up) Maybe Squatchy wasn't the best idea. Three figures walk up. One is built and has green skin; his hair resembles a thumb nail. The second a skinny man with a large mouth. The other, a slender woman with orange hair. Skinny one: No sasquatch is gonna ruin my heist! Freight Wig, wrap 'em up! Fright Wig's hair lunges at Shocksquatch. He rolls out of the way and stands up. Shocksquatch: You got one thing wrong, Boy-oh.(fires a weak mouthbolt at Fright Wig, knocking her back and out) I'm a Shocksquatch!(charges electricity in his fist and charges the Bulky one) The bulky one charges, fist reared. Their fists collide and the bulky one goes flying back, shocked by the electricity. Skinny one: Thumbskull! Big mistake, Bigfoot. Now you gotta deal with me!(spits acid at Shocksquatch) Shocksquatch dodges. Shocksquatch: What do you got up there? Acid spit? Skinny one: Acid Breath!(breaths a stream of acid at Shocksquatch) He dodges and fires a stream of lightning at Acid Breath. Acid Breath:(being shocked) AAAAHHHHHH!(faints) Shocksquatch: Yeah! I'll let the cops take care of you(hits the Infinity, transforming into XLR8)(dashes off) A zombie-like clown walks into the scene. The kneels next to Acid Breath and taps him on the head. Clown: Wakey wakey. We've got a job to do.(smiles)(laughs evilly) THE END Aliens Used *Everglade *Big Chill *Shocksquatch Trivia *The Circus Freaks make their debut appearance *Zombozo makes his debut *Bryce yells out Big Chill's name; this is the first time he does the name yelling thing Errors *The Infinity symbol just appears on Shocksquatch right before he hits it. Category:Episodes